copypastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wujek foliarz
graj w konterstrajka w kafejce wróć do domu włącz tv pierwsza wieża płonie po 5 sekundach wpierdala się drugi samolot hehe jaki fajny film prezenterka płacze o kurdebele to tvn24 o kurwancka to nie film mame mame chodź szybko wojna mocno xD zaraz dzwoni wujek foliarz, który co roku przepowiada wojnę z rosją albo koniec świata i ma na działce przygotowaną piwnicę z zaopatrzeniem na takie okazje MATI SZYPKO PAKUJCIE SIĘ Z MAMO BĘDĘ PO WAS ZA 5 MINUT UCIEKAMY BO TRZECIA WOJNA za 5 minut wujek jest pod domem w seicento wypakowanym dobytkiem matka go opierdala co on odpierdala GRAŻYNA TO NIE ŻARTY BIERZ MAŁEGO I UCIEKAMY ROZUMISZ inba na całą ulicę wujek jedzie sam i wraca dopiero po tygodniu z pokerową twarzą jak z niego czasami śmiechamy co on wtedy odpierdolił to mówi tylko durr TEN SIE SMIEJE KTO SIE SMIEJE OSTATNI hurr od tego czasu przepowiada wojnę z rosją albo koniec świata 3 razy częściej bo ma nadzieję, że świat się rozpierdoli i w końcu wyjdzie jego racja Notorycznie odpierdala xD Wtedy jeszcze było w miarę spokojnie bo wszystkie spiski i końce świata musiał wymyślać sam ale potem odkrył internety i popłynął xD Nie wierzy w kosmitów, czwarte gęstości i ogólnie inby nadprzyrodzone tylko w różne spiski wojskowe i polityczne, ewentualnie katastrofy naturalne. Jak na wiosnę w telewizji mówią, że gdzieś poziom wody osiągnął stan alarmowy to on już ręce zaciera z podniecenia, że może w końcu będzie ultra powódź co rozpierdoli całą Polskę i ponton przenosi z piwnicy do mieszkania. Jego najczęstszym tekstem, wtrącanym właściwie w każdej dyskusji jest "jak to wszystko pierdolnie", odmieniane przez wszystkie czasy i przypadki. " no zobaczysz mati jak to wszystko pierdolnie czekajcie tylko, jak to wszystko pierdolnie tylko patrzeć jak to wszystko pierdolnie na Ukrainie czołgi, zaraz to wszystko pierdolnie na Islandii wulkan wybuchł, mówiłem, że to wszystko pierdolnie nooo, teraz to już na pewno to wszystko pierdolnie a nie mówiłem, że to wszystko pierdolnie?" Wspominałem, że swoją główną kwaterę dowodzenia zagładą rodzaju ludzkiego ma na działce. Kilka razy tam byłem, kurwa, co tam się odpierdala to ja nawet nie, domek tak zajebany sprzętem i jedzeniem, że ledwo można przejść. Była taka komórka koło domku gdzie chowałem rower. Raz tam przyjechaliśmy, idę rower wstawić a tam 100 kilo ryżu i piramida z konserw. I chuj, rower na deszczu musiał stać. Z tym jedzeniem to go raz strolowałem xD Kupił gdzieś na przecenie 10 kilo mleka w proszku. " Herp Mati promocja była a to niezbędne do przetrwania zobaczysz jak to wszystko pierdolnie to ludzie będą korę z drzew jedli a my sobie będziemy kakao pili hehe patrz jaką wujek ma głowę Ale wujek, pomyśl, przecież ci co pociągają za sznurki głupi nie są, nie dawali by tak tanio mleka w proszku bo przecież im zależy żeby jak najmniej osób przeżyło bo wtedy więcej zasobów dla nich itd. Kurwancka nie pomyślałem, masz rację, skurwysyny jebane otruć mnie pewnie chciały. Wyrabiasz się młody, wyrabiasz hehe już nie masz tak zielono w głowie" I 10 kilo mleka wyjebał do rzeczki przy działce xD Oczywiście chciał też kiedyś się porządnie uzbroić na koniec świata i wystąpił o pozwolenie na broń ale nie przeszedł testów psychologicznych bo nawkręcał tam tych swoich historii. W kole myśliwskim to samo xD pewnie wyglądało to tak " No to na co chce pan polować? Panie, jak to wszystko pierdolnie, to przede wszystkim do ludzi będę strzelał co mi będą chcieli mleko w proszku zajebać" Musiał się więc zbroić sam. Ma bagnet co jeszcze z wojska przyniósł, procę wędkarską i taki chujowy łuk zrobiony z leszczyny i sznurka od prania. Jakby kogoś chciał tym łukiem zabić to chyba by prędzej ten ktoś zdechł ze śmiechu xD Kiedyś zaczął wszędzie nosić ze sobą taki plecaczek. Raz mu go przynosiłem z samochodu, podnoszę - ale kurwa ciężkie. Zaglądam do środka a tam jakieś liny, konserwy, flary, apteczka, nawet taką składaną saperkę miał. Raz mi pomagał skręcać szafę u nas w domu i sobie kurewsko rozciąłem łapę śrubokrętem a nie miałem w domu opatrunków. Mówię, wujek, daj bandaż, masz w apteczce przecież. A on " DURR MATI IDŹ PAPIEREM TOALETOWYM SE OBWIĄŻ BO JA MAM NA CZARNĄ GODZINĘ Kurwa, wujek, teraz jest moja czarna godzina właśnie HURR JAK CI RUSCY Z CZOŁGU NOGĘ ODSTRZELĄ I BĘDĘ CI BANDAŻEM KIKUT OBWIĄZYWAŁ TO BĘDZIESZ MI DZIĘKOWAŁ" Pół mieszkania wtedy krwią ujebałem. Jak się zaczęła ta cała akcja z NSA, to wujkowi oczywiście mózg zaczął inbować na temat podsłuchów i przez jakiś czas nie dało się z nim normalnie komunikować. Matka do niego dzwoni zapytać co słychać a on " Cicho cicho nic nie mów pogadamy w cztery oczy" Potem nam przedstawił swój specjalny szyfr, którym mieliśmy się z nim porozumiewać przez telefon. Oczywiście ten kod był chujowy tak, że ja pierdolę, na przykład "przyjdź do nas naprawić lodówkę" znaczyło żeby przyszedł do nas na obiad. Naczytał się też jak to fejsbuk inwigiluje więc wymyślił, że przechytrzy cały światowy spisek i pokona go własną bronią. Założył na fb zupełnie legitne konto ze swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem i postował tam nieprawdziwe statusy typu " Z BOGDANEM NA GRZYBACH POD IŁAWĄ! JEST SUPER!!!" a tak naprawdę siedział w domu i się pewnie cieszył jaki jest sprytny bo wywiad amerykański teraz wszystkie satgówna szpiegowskie skieruje na Iławę xD Zadawał się też z jakimiś zjebami z tych forów dla foliarzy i zmontowali jakąś ekipę wspólnego przetrwania. Polegało to na tym, że jak to wszystko pierdolnie to mają w kilku typa ustawiony punkt zbiórki u wujka na działce i razem im będzie łatwiej przetrwać. Jednak w końcu to wszystko się zjebało bo wujek raz nam się żalił, że zrobili sobie rutynowe ćwiczenia czyli każdy każdemu wysyła smsa "zaczęło się" ("to wszystko pierdolnęło" xD) i każdy ma godzinę żeby się na działce stawić z całym sprzętem. Kilku ich się tam stawiło i korzystając z okazji, że już wszyscy są na miejscu to sobie czekali na koniec świata, bo byłoby spoko jakby akurat się wydarzył bo już są na miejscu xD Koniec świata jednak jak na złość nie nadchodził więc zaczęli walić browary a potem robić jakieś ćwiczenia na przetrwanie. No i wujek ćwiczył strzelanie z procy i jakiemuś januszowi, który jest bardzo szanowanym foliarzem, zajebał kamieniem z procy prosto w czoło aż tamtego oszołomiło a potem się wkurwił i powiedział, że wujek jest pewnie agentem NWO, którego napuścili żeby zniszczyć organizację od środka poprzez zabicie (z procy na ryby xD) przywódcy xD No i wujka wyjebali z tej partyzantki i nawet dostał bana na forum. Oczywiście nawkręcał te swoje historie też wszystkim sąsiadom i już się z niego podobno śmieją na osiedlu, ale HURR ZOBACZYMY KTO SIĘ BĘDZIE ŚMIAŁ OSTATNI DURR. Żalił się, że raz mu jakieś łebki z osiedla zrobiły dowcip: ktoś do niego zadzwonił o 1 w nocy domofonem i powiedział, że nie może zdradzić kim jest ale wykradł jakieś rządowe dokumenty i potrzebuje pomocy ale teraz nie może powiedzieć o co chodzi bo go obserwują i żeby wujek następnego dnia był wieczorem przy fontannie w takim parku. Wujek oczywiście podniecony jak ja pierdolę, nawet temat na forum założył, że będzie miał następnego dnia prawdziwą bombę. Poszedł do tego parku, nikogo nie ma tylko leży jakieś pudło - zajarany myśli, że tajne dokumenty będą w środku, otwiera, a tam nasrane xD Z tym, że wujek nie mówił, że to łebki z osiedla tylko, że jacyś agenci mu wysłali sygnał żeby nie szukał prawdy zbyt głęboko xD Raz też jak byliśmy u niego na działce to w okolicy był jakiś obóz surwiwalowy czy coś takiego i wujek koniecznie chciał tam pojechać i zobaczyć jak to wygląda. Pojechałem z nim bo miałem 15 lat i mi powiedział, że pewnie będzie można z paintballa postrzelać. Oczywiście paintballa ni chuj nie było, za to było z 20 dzieciaków budujących szałasy i jakiś seba wychowawca przebrany za żołnierza. Wujek do niego podbija i zagaduje, że on też jest specem od surwiwalu hehe i zaczynają dyskutować. Wujek zaraz zaczął krytykować te szałasy, że gówno dają i że jak to wszystko pierdolnie to taki szałas pół minuty nie wytrzyma. Facet mu tłumaczy, że panie, to takie jajca dla dzieci są żeby się pobawiły ale do wujka nie docierało i dalej napierdala, aż w końcu postanowił za symulować falę uderzeniową bo wybuchu bomby atomowej " NO I PATRZ PAN CO SIĘ W TYM MOMENCIE Z TAKIM SZAŁASEM DZIEJE, NO PATRZ" i rozpierdolił jeden szałas z kopa. Dzieci kurwa płaczą a wychowawca kazał wujkowi wykurwiać bo zadzwoni po policję. Kategoria:Szablony